Awake and Alive
by Sakura Aloni
Summary: A songfic to Skillet's Awake and Alive, rated T for safety cause I'm paranoid


Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Riddick, that belongs to Universal and whoever else owns it. Awake and Alive belongs to Skillet.

A/N: Okay, so, once I buckled down and actually decided to focus on this I managed to finish it a lot sooner than I thought I would, but I doubt it's very good. Some quotes were taken directly from the movie, others not so much, ya know...*laugh* anyway I hope you enjoy. BTW this is my first TCOR fic, so positive feedback is very much appreciated. Flames will be used for the former Lord Marshall's funeral pyre. And also I wanna say a special thanks to **I'll Be Your Lie** for giving me the encouragement to actually finish a TCOR story, and offering help to write it if I needed. Thanks a lot! BTW, all spelling mistakes are my own.

Title: Awake and Alive  
>Rating: PG-13 just to be safe<br>Warnings: Implied character death, slash, slight language  
>Pairings: very slightly implied RiddickKyra (if ya close your eyes and squint), Implied Dame Vaako/Lord Vaako, Eventual Riddick/Vaako

* * *

><p><em>I'm at war with the world and they<br>Try to pull me into the dark  
>I struggle to find my faith<br>As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last_

Riddick watched as Vaako's frigate left the surface of Crematoria.

"Kyra..." He murmured.

Riddick turned quickly when he heard the voice of the Purifier, "I was supposed to deliver a message to you... if Vaako failed to kill you. A message from the Lord Marshal himself: He tells you to stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and in return, you'll be hunted no more. But Vaako will most likely report you as dead. So this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done."

"The girl, what will they do to her?" Riddick asked, stepping into the Purifier's personal space.

"They'll do to her what they've done to me, convert her. We all began as something else. I have done unspeakable things in the name of a faith that was never my own," The Purifier opens his shirt to show of the glowing blue handprint.

"The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back, but the Furyian in me, hopes you won't listen." After that the Purifier walked out into the intense sunlight of Crematoria and vaporized.

_I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<br>here (right here), right now (right now)  
>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<br>_  
><em>I'm at war with the world cause I<br>Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
>I've already made up my mind<br>No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

Riddick, making up his mind, picked up the knife he had obtained from Irgun and climbed aboard the merc ship, heading off to Helion Prime.

There was no way in hell he was going to convert; the Lord Marshall and his Necromongers had taken everything from Riddick, now it was time to end it all, for Imam, for Furya, for Kyra, for himself. So he could return to his life on the run in relative peace.

_When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<br>here (right here), right now (right now)  
>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<br>_

After killing the Lord Marshall, Riddick hurried over to Kyra's limp form.

"Riddick..." She breathed.

"Are you with me Kyra?" He asked, holding her in his arms.

"I was always with you." She whispers as she went limp, a single tear falling from the corner of her eye.

Riddick wiped his hand over his weary face and slumped into the throne.

"You keep what you kill," Vaako whispered after all those present in the throne room, Vaako included, bowed to their new Lord Marshall.

Riddick stared out into the crowd, wondering just what the hell he was supposed to do with an army such as this.

_Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<br>Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<em>

_In the dark  
>I can feel you in my sleep<br>In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<br>Forever I will live for you  
><em>

Three years had passed since Riddick became Lord Marshall of the Necromonger army. He had let Lord and Dame Vaako live...at least for a little while.

Riddick had become closer to his First Among Commanders over the years, and finally, he killed Dame Vaako and took Lord Vaako as his own.

Now, they lay in Riddick's large bed, Vaako was sleeping deeply one arm spread across Riddick as the Necromonger slept on his stomach. Riddick, however, lay awake staring at the ceiling, his silvery eyes shining in the pitch black of the room.

He knew having some sort of relationship with someone would lead to that person's death, it always did, but he knew the case was different with Vaako.

Vaako would forever hold his heart, and Riddick would gladly give it to him. Riddick knew that out of everything he lived for now, the most important thing would be Vaako.

_I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<br>here (right here), right now (right now)  
>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

Riddick knew exactly who and what he was, he was Furyian, but he was also Lord Marshall of the Necromongers. But despite that he did exactly what he wanted, because he was Richard B. Riddick, and nobody crossed him.

He was the man who never flinched as she sliced an artery or two, the man who could kill you before you had time to blink, and the man who loved Vaako more than he cared to admit.

This man knew what he believed and would never back down.

_Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<br>Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<em>


End file.
